Tales of Sorrow --- Manyuu Hikenchou
by WM2410
Summary: A narrative. I dont own anything.


Tales of Sorrow

The Manyuu ruled the land through the ideals that breasts were a symbol of wealth and power. They had many secrets on the purification and growth of breasts that brought them great control over the land. I, chifusa manyuu disagree and I wish for my voice to be heard.

One day, I had had enough. My half sister, kagefusa was once again bragging about her bulging bust and shoving in my face the fact that my breasts would forever be below hers. They would never have the same smoothness and elasticity and I would never be powerful woman. Father chose me to be the heir due to some unknown reason even though I was only a pitiful C cup and kagefusa had her enormous, yet firm and bouncy DDD cups. So, I snuck into the safe house where my father kept the sacred scroll of secrets and hid it within my cleavage and snuck away into the darkness. Only two minutes after I snuck away, I heard the guards call out for reinforcements and track my trail. I sprinted to the rope bridge to escape the grasp of the manyuu when I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a kunai whipping through the air which I blocked with my arm guard. The throwing appeared out of the shadows. It was Kaede, my friend with a reasonable bust. She pleaded for me to take her with me. I was about to respond when I felt a piercing pain burn in my side and passed out, falling over the railing.

I awoke to a beautiful young lady with a chest like a washboard looking at me and noticed that I had been bandaged. She introduced herself as Oume and told me she found me drifting in the river with a bullet wound. I immediately knew it had been kagefusa with her marksman skills. Oume fed me some rice then looked forlornly at me chest.

"You have such beautiful breasts…" she said wistfully, almost like she was missing something of the past.

"Do you live alone?" I asked curious about her past.

"Yes, I was a victim of a breast hunt. My mother and father abandoned me after I lost my breast to the manyuu. My fiancée also rejected me." She then parted her robes and revealed her boyish torso. "They were my pride and joy. I was to have a great future, then my precious breasts were taken. I watched them shrink in front of my eyes. It was too tragic to watch as my large, heaping mounds slowly dissolved into silver mist." She said in between deep, heaving sobs. I immediately felt terrible as this promising young woman lost her future to the evils and greed of the manyuu.

A gunshot blasted a hole in the wall. I quickly dashed outside to see the culprit only to find my sister, kagefusa with an evil sadistic smirk on her beautiful face, along with a couple manyuu assassins. Kagefusa snorted when she saw me "so that's where you've been hiding, chifusa. Now, I will kill you, you have committed treason!"

She sprung at me sword above her head, her breasts jiggling wildly and slapping against each other. I could hear the erotic sound of breast milk sloshing within as Kagefusas breasts slid to the side of her body due to momentum.

On instinct, I drew my sword while simultaneously slashing across. I felt the contact and immediately heard a scream of horror. Kagefusa was kneeling on the grass, desperately grabbing at her breasts, in a vain attempt to stop her once bountiful bust from shrinking into nothingness. Her pleas of desperation were so hard to listen to: " NOOOOO… my precious tits… no… please… not my tits… STOP STOP STOP… nooo. My beautiful breasts…. No I can't lose you…"

At last, they ceased as her formerly bulging top, fell loose around her shoulders. I was quite frightened at the drastic loss of breast flesh: kagefusa used to sport a impressive bust with large floppy but firm breasts and wide areolas as well as long hard nipples. Now all that was left was a flat A cup with small insensitive nipples, it was truly pathetic.

At the same time I felt a warm pleasant sensation in my bosom. My breasts began to tremor and I felt a heat similar to arousal. I gasped and moaned as my breasts grew in volume. They got longer and fuller, becoming a similar size to kagefusas pair.

Kagefusa looked at my now engorged bust and seethed with jealousy and rage. Shelooked up at my pitying eyes and glared with fearsome intensity. "You might have gotten away this time, but next time, I will take my tits back…"


End file.
